The Past is in the Past
by Madin312
Summary: Banished and branded an outcast, Prince Hans set out into the unknown. Eight years later, he returned as a different person. Will he face the sins of his past, or will he turn away? A Frozen x Prince of Persia fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 : The Name

**The Past is in the Past**

* * *

The wind howled with no remorse through the desert. It swept sands and toppled anything that stood in its way. The sun barely able to shine through the hurricane of sand. Its ray of light blocked by dust and sand. No sign of was seen as the storm continued. Except for a little tent. It looked like it was barely able to withstand the harsh winds. Next to it were two animals. A camel and a donkey. The donkey used the camel to protect itself from the dust storm. The camel doesn't seem to mind however. Its thick eyelashes and sturdy body protected it from harm. The storm continued for two more hours before the sun finally greeted the clear day with its scorching heat.

Two men came out of the tent. After hours of sitting still, they both straightened their backs and stretched their legs to get rid of the aches. The taller of the two walked to the donkey and started preparing to continue the journey again. Making sure the reins were tied properly. He would hate for the donkey to run off again. Especially now that the bags by the side of the saddle was already half filled with gold and trinkets. His dirty auburn hair was wrapped in a makeshift turban consisting of two fabrics by the color of red and blue. A scarf covered half his face. It was made by the same article of clothing as the turban. Two pieces of clothes, red and blue respectively, flowed behind him like a tail.

His eyes were steely green. Hardened through experience and hardships. On his hip a long curved sword was strapped. Ready to be pulled out should the need arises. He could feel the sand between his toes. His worn out leather sandals barely keeping together. And the most eye-catching feature he had was the large and sharp gauntlet worn on his left hand. It looked well kept. Unlike the rest of his attire.

The shorter of the two was a lean but well-built man. He was dressed in a concealing outfit, a turban and a scarf. Although they're different articles of clothing. Unlike his companion's. His pants looked like they have seen better days. Various rips and shreds littered the cloth. It was obvious he will need to change it soon. Unlike his companion however, he does not carry any weapons. On his face he had a well-kept goatee. His blue eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

"Come on, we have to move if we don't want to be trapped in another storm," said the taller of the two. He adjusted the donkey's saddle and climbed on top of it. To his companion, the sight was a hilarious one. Who would have thought he would meet a man that travels by donkey? Nobody sane, he's quite sure of that.

"Okay, okay… just let me wake my camel up." He rubbed the back of his neck and tugged the reins of his camel to wake it up. After a few short tugs, the camel woke up and lowered its body. He climbed on tip of it and began to make himself comfortable.

Their bags were strapped securely. And they still have a few slices of bread for their meals and two half-filled sacks of water to keep them hydrated. He gave a short and silent nod to his tall companion.

The man just took a deep breath and tugged the reins. They walked silently to the city called Al-Bahar.

* * *

"You know, I never did catch your name…" said the shorter man, who suddenly shook away the comfortable silence they had.

His companion says "You didn't?" as the corner of his lips rose. A bit intrigued, since most of his companions never even bother to learn his name. Not even her…

"Yes, I haven't learned your name. Why so hesitant? Did your mother give you a name you're really ashamed of?"

_Actually, it was my father that gave me my name. _But it doesn't matter does it? He didn't even know how his family's faring now. "Why so adamant on learning my name?" was his only answer.

"You saved my life back in that sandstorm. I wouldn't know what to do if it weren't for you." The shorter man smiled warmly. Suddenly reminding the taller man of his late father. For a moment, he felt like he wanted to go home.

"You know, I don't even know your name either."

"It's Abbas. Now stop avoiding the question and answer it. I'd like to know my savior better," said Abbas as he drank from his water canteen. He wiped his mouth and stared at his companion. Obviously not relenting until he answers the question.

"Fine… You're one of the few rare people that tried to know me. But I don't think we're going to meet each other in the future anyway." The tall wanderer scratched the back of his head. It itched as he scratched it. Dirt from his hair now stuck between his fingernails. _Damn… I really need a bath…_

Abbas said "You never know! And as you said, I'm one of the few rare people that tried to know you. I should feel honored."

_Honored… to know me? How long has it been since someone said that? You wouldn't feel honored if you knew what I did. I have no honor. Not even now. Well, what does a thief do with honor anyway?_

They walked in silence for a while. He almost thought Abbas had dropped the matter. Well, he wouldn't blame him. "So?" asked Abbas. The man riding the donkey silently groaned. Letting out a sigh, he looked up at Abbas who was riding a camel. He really wished Farah, his donkey, is a horse now and not a donkey. It would make this less awkward, as he would not have to look up every time he wanted to talk. And he's supposed to be the taller of the two.

"It's Hans."

* * *

**It's me! Back with another new fanfiction. I know I'm supposed to update "Burial at the Sky". But this idea just came into my head and I had to write it down. So… Hans is the Prince! Let's just pretend that the Prince has dirty auburn hair and green eyes instead of brown hair and blue eyes. For the sake of the story, just consider this an AU. Oh, and if there are any historical inaccuracies, please be kind enough to inform me. And Al-Bahar is a fictional city… I think.**

**(For those not familiar with the Prince of Persia series, I'll provide you with a short summary of the game :**

** *HEAVY SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION* She's a character from Prince of Persia 2008. I'll make a short summary of the game. *AGAIN, SPOILERS* Elika is the Princess of the Ahura, servants of Ormazd, the God of Light. They watch over the God of Darkness, Ahriman. But now the Ahura are scattered and weak. The King of Ahura lost both his wife and daughter to death. He can't stand the grief, so he revived Elika from death by making a deal with Ahriman. After that Ahriman is free to consume the world and the Prince (our Hans in this story) from the game, who was a thief and an adventurer, came across Elika. **

**the Prince, who lost his donkey Farah, in a sandstorm, demands payment for helping Elika. And so they embark on an adventure to seal an angry and vengeful god. As the game progresses, it's obvious there was a chemistry between the thief and the princess. And he seems to forgot about the payment. At the end of the game, Elika gave her life to seal Ahriman for good. **

**Now this is where my story gets different. The Prince, having fallen for her, can't stand the grief as well and did the same mistake as her father. He revived Elika in exchange of Ahriman's freedom, thus dooming the world for his selfish desires. But my fanfic here is an AU where our hero did not revive Elika but instead left her after she died, thus saving the world from doom at the cost of his love. It's really a great story and a great game, and unexpectedly heartbreaking. The game is truly beautiful. One of my favorites. But Prince of Persia have had a massive drop of popularity since 2010 with their last major game and Disney's life action version of the Sands of Time.)**

**I won't reveal too much about the story, but I can tell you, the story will primarily focus on Hans, and his past. So Elsa will definitely make an appearance. I don't know if there will be any pairing (I like HansxElsa, if you're wondering) except perhaps the official pairing. But I'll just cross that bridge when it comes. Review and be sure to follow this! **

**Oh and I don't own Prince of Persia or Frozen.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Friend?

**The Past is in the Past**

**Friend?**

* * *

The thick layers of clothes they wore did little to keep the heat out. But it did make it more or less, bearable. Walking down the street with their mounts, they stood out like sore thumbs. Especially Hans. Not everyday people get to be treated with the sight of a grown man riding a donkey. It was still pretty hot, even though the sun was going to set in just a few hours.

Al- Bahar was exactly how they imagined it. Full of life, people moving in every direction, filled with travelling merchants looking to sell their goods even with the coming sunset. And of course, the smell of sea that he admittedly missed. He used to go to the docks and watched the ships tend to their business, not minding the young Prince sitting on the harbor. He dreamt of sailing under his country's flags, catching pirates and providing protection to naval convoys. The freedom to do anything he wished and loyal crewmembers standing by his side ready to follow him to the end of the earth. Sadly, that dream was washed away as the years went by.

Hans glanced to his right and saw Abbas drinking the last of his water, again. That man could dry up a well and still be thirsty. They were very fortunate to find an abandoned travel bag near the city. Most of the equipment inside was salvageable, and they found another sack of water. Seeing as Abbas drained his already, Hans decided to give it to Abbas. Hans' water bag was still half full. He had survived without water for much longer. A few hours of not drinking anything was a small hurdle for him. It is important to drink as little water as possible while travelling in the desert. Sources of water are rare, and it would take a huge amount of luck to be able to find one.

"Aren't you full?" asked Hans. Hans glanced up at Abbas who was licking the last drop of water from his water sack. Abbas looked down at Hans, eyes equally as puzzled.

"Aren't you thirsty?" countered Abbas. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement. And curiosity too. He really does want to know him. Hans felt a little uneasy. He felt a little strange at the fact that someone was questioning him. Even Elika didn't have this kind of curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm used to thirsty. I've been doing this kind of thing for years." Hans can't help but feel a little prideful at his own statement. He shook Farah's rein again when he realized that Farah's slowly falling behind. _This is why I prefer a horse. _Though he missed Sitron, he would never replace Farah with anything. He owed this creature too many times to do that.

"Years, huh? Must've been great! Travelling wherever you want with no rules or boundaries... Life as a vagabond must've been exciting huh?" Abbas' still held the twinkle of curiosity. He no doubt has hundreds of questions for Hans. No doubt Hans would prefer if Abbas had just shut up. It felt nice, but after a short while, Abbas' pestering became quite annoying.

_Exciting? Sure… most of the time I had a great time. But when there's nothing to do and I'm left to my own thoughts… I realize just how empty I felt inside... I have no one to support me._

Hans looked at Abbas who was expecting an answer from him. His eyes felt like it was drilling into him. Digging through the many thick layers of facades to find the real him. 'Who is Hans,' asked those penetrating gaze. _For the past eight years, I have been absolutely… alone, by myself, empty… hiding it with a smile, a few quips and corny jokes. _Facades. That's what they are. A mask to hide who he truly is. But how does he know which one's a mask, when he's not even sure?

"You're staring." Abbas' voice startled him from his musings. He blinked his tired eyes, making sure he saw everything right. Something seemed different to him. He looked at Abbas from bottom to top. Trying to find any difference. Then he saw it. A sheathed scimitar, resting on Abbas' hip. _Where did that come from?_

Not in the mood for anymore stalling, Hans asked Abbas "When and where did you get those?" He pointed at the scimitar comfortably snuggling against Abbas' hip. From the clean sheath, he could tell that it was brand new. Then a realization struck him. _I daydreamed and he left me in the middle of the street!? The nerve of him! _He was humiliated to be left hanging like that. Even if he didn't realize it until now. His right eye twitched in irritation and he took a few deep, calming breaths.

"Oh, I got it from the vendor over there just now. He was a nice man. He was willing to trade this sword for a gold chalice. You see, I lost my sword before I met you. It fell do-"

"Where did you get the golden chalice?" asked Hans suspiciously. Somehow, he felt like he already knew the answer to that question, but he wanted to make sure. Abbas did not respond. He just whistled. As if that would make him seem innocent. In response, Hans just sighed.

"You took it from my donkey, didn't you?" Abbas just gave a weak chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. Smiling in a friendly way, he said "It was just a single chalice! Surely that's fine?" True, he had no problem with using the loot he found to trade. But at least he should have told him if he's going to do anything with his things. After all, he got them with the sweat of his own brows anyway.

The growl of their stomachs interrupted the awkward silence between them. It seems that they would need to find an inn to rest for the night and fill their aching stomachs. Hans rubbed his stomach to try and ease it. But alas, it did not work. He sighed, "It's fine. Just tell me if you're going to use anything of mine. Don't do it again," said Hans with a hint of warning in his tone.

"Now let's go find ourselves an inn." Abbas beamed at the thought of warm food and soft bed to accompany the rest of their day. They could already imagine the smell of fresh food filling their nostrils. Even if it's just a simple stew, they did not care as long as it's edible, fresh, and warm.

* * *

**The second chapter! And… still barely any views. For anyone reading this, I moved the story to Frozen general archive. Because the PoP x Frozen archive barely got any views. Especially considering how Prince of Persia isn't exactly a popular series right now. **

**Anyway, still no action here. Hans is slowly warming up to Abbas! Very slowly… well, considering his previous companion died to seal an angry god…**

**And I do not own Prince of Persia or Frozen. Prince of Persia is owned by Ubisoft and if you count the movie, then by Disney as well. Frozen's owned by Disney.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Past Caught Up

**The Past is in the Past**

**The Past Caught Up**

Heave- ho, heave-ho. Pull, push, lift, climb. A routine he was slowly getting used to. The stinging pain in his arms as he lifted another block of stone barely registered his mind. The only thing in his mind was the drive to get the job done, so he could eat and rest. The few weeks here has been torturous to him. The orders never stopped coming. Work, work, work, work. That's what they ordered. That's what they did. They didn't have any choice in the matter anyway.

Slowly putting the block of stone before another worker like him. The man was larger than him. Muscles bulging like marbles under the man's undersized outfit. But the man's eyes only held resignation and despair. No fire to drive him forward. But that's not the case with Hans. At least he still had the drive to live through the day to eat. Even if it were his last meal.

The sun kept on shining like no one's business. Not even minding the thousands of tired workers below its scorching heat. The heat had killed a few hundred. The bodies had been thrown away as not to get mixed with the new palace's foundation. Yes, that's right. They were building a palace. For who? They didn't know. In their eyes, it was probably just another King with too much ego that decided to use slaves to build his new palace.

They were on top of a hill. The site of the new palace provided a great view to the city below. Hans was sure that the people below were aware of the method used to build this palace of their king. It's no secret that criminals and captured outlaws were used as slaves for manual labor. Just months after his exile, he became a sailor sailing under a small trade ship. The crew didn't know his real identity and he preferred to keep it that way. They only knew him as Arthur. It had been a rather uneventful but simple life for him. Then the pirates came. They killed most of the crew. They plundered and destroyed their ship. Leaving no goods left. The only thing left of the ship was its slowly sinking mast. They had sold the rest of the crew to slavery. And now he ended up here.

He wiped the sweat off his brow as he noticed just how drenched from sweat he was. His shirt clung to his body like a second skin. His hair, which now reached his shoulder length was hot and dry from the sun. He hadn't showered in days, just like the other unfortunate souls with him. Then the bell rang. That marked the start of the long awaited thirty minutes rest. They could finally eat and shower. If you could count drenching yourself with a bucket of water a shower.

Just like the others, Hans waited in line to get the plain gruel they serve to nourish them. He scratched his chin, which was covered in stubbles now, and grabbed a wooden bowl and spoon. When it was his turn, he held out the bowl hungrily. The cook had just lifted the ladle filled with gruel when they heard a shout.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone's attentions were now set on the source of the sound. It was a man. He had dropped his food. The colorless gruel now splattered on the hard ground. But that wasn't what drew their attentions. Right in front of the man, was a guard. He was holding his neck in a futile attempt to stop the blood flowing down his neck. Someone had killed the guard.

And then before anyone could understand what was going on, it was chaos. The slaves started running around in fear of the killer in their midst in panic. The guards desperately tried to calm them down to no avail. The bleeding guard now lay motionlessly as his life slowly flowed out of him in the form of warm red liquid. Hans noticed something thanks to his acute observations. The guard's weapons are gone. The sword, the dagger which was supposed to be strapped on their person at all times were now gone. Someone took them. Someone had planned this. _They must've planned to escape in the confusion, _thought Hans.

A man bumped onto Hans, sending him sprawling across the ground. He cursed his carelessness. He rubbed his forehead and tried to get up. But soon stopped when he saw a cart full of rocks was tumbling towards him. He hastily tried to get up, but the cart was too fast. He couldn't get out of its way in time. It crashed onto him. And his vision blackened.

* * *

Hans woke up with a gasp. He sat up on his mattress. It was drenched with sweat. His sweat. He tried to take deep calming breaths and wiped the sweat off his brows. _Why did I have that dream? It happened nearly seven years ago, _thought Hans. It has been a long time since he even remembered what happened then. Glancing to the direction of the window, he noticed that the sun was already up and about. And that Abbas was not on his bed. He must've gone out for breakfast. That reminded him of his empty stomach.

He got up, and put on his sandals. Thinking if he should put on his scarf, he decided against it. He expected the weather outside not to be too hot, considering the day's just starting. And it wouldn't hurt to let his hair loose once in a while. He strapped his sword and slipped a small knife in one of his sandals, just in case.

He walked down the steps of the inn and was greeted with the familiar smell of warm food, and liquor. There were already a few people sitting inside the inn. And he could see Abbas sitting near the window eating some stew along with a loaf of bread. Hans walked towards him and set his sword by the table. Abbas looked up and waved his spoon in a form of greeting.

"I'll have the same as him," said Hans to a passing waitress carrying a few trays of food to other customers. The waitress mumbled an affirmative at him. Hans sat on the chair across from Abbas, watching him devour the food in front of him.

A comfortable silence settled between them as Hans waited for the arrival of his meal. His left hand absent of the usual clawed gauntlet. It made him a bit uncomfortable. But he wasn't going to eat like that. He left it along with his other stuffs in their room. He tapped his fingers on the table as he saw a waitress walking towards them with a tray in hand.

Hans mumbled a thank you to the waitress as his eyes were set on his breakfast as he smelled the food. It smelled delicious. He would have found the smell unacceptable if he was still a pampered prince living inside a palace. But that was not the case right now. He could care less if it was the same gruel from back during his slave days.

Abbas had already finished his meal. He was picking the remains stuck between his teeth with his nails. "So, do you have any plans to go anywhere from here?" asked Abbas.

Hans thought about it for a moment. He bit the loaf of bread, chewed and swallowed. He never actually thought about his next destination. _Rumors has it The City of New Dawn is quite beautiful… and bountiful. _Hans put down his spoon and said, "I don't really know. Usually I just go where there's something worthwhile. I never actually plan most of my journeys."

"And where have that brought you?" asked Abbas.

"I've been around y'know. Travelling seems to be what I'm meant to do," said Hans nonchalantly.

Abbas smiled in response. He leaned forward and said, "I have a question, if you don't mind." The tingle of curiosity from the day before returned in full force in Abbas' eyes.

"Ask away."

"Hans isn't a name you'll come across in this part of the world. Where did you come from? England?" asked Abbas. He folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. Like a child listening to an engaging story.

Hans stared at Abbas, once again, noticing how he wasn't not going to drop the subject. So he said, "You got me there. I'm from somewhere in Europe." He drank a cup of water. His thirst now quenched, he waited for another question that is surely coming from Abbas.

After a moment, Abbas said, "Oh? Where exactly in Europe? Europe is quite large."

Deciding that there's nothing wrong with revealing his birthplace, Hans just answered, "The Southern Isles." He pushed the empty bowl and cup aside so they could talk more comfortably.

"Don't they have like, twelve princes?" asked Abbas before he drank another cup of water.

"Thirteen princes."

"No, they HAD thirteen princes. I heard the youngest prince went missing. The oldest has been King for a few years now right?"

"You seem to know a lot." Now Hans felt curious about this man. He seemed to know a lot for a simple traveler.

"I've been around," said Abbas with an honest smile. He glanced to the window and noticed how most people had begun with their daily routine of trades and barters. The streets are slowly being filled with people both young and old. "You ever consider going back?"

Honestly, the question surprised Hans. While he dreamt of home once in a while, he never actually considered going back. He was an outcast, banished, and condemned to never return to the Southern Isles. And besides, no one there wanted him anymore. Even if he goes back, he'll feel like an outsider. "I never see the purpose in it."

Abbas, as if deciding that he has pestered enough for today, stood up and said, "I'll be upstairs. Preparing." He pointed towards the general direction of their shared room. He scratched his goatee and made his way upstairs.

_So he's leaving already? That was quick. To think I'm beginning to warm up to him…, _Hans also stood up. But instead of heading upstairs, he headed outside into the bustling crowd of people. He strapped his sword to his hips again and sauntered nonchalantly. With the absence of his donkey, not a lot of people stared at him. And perhaps the absence of his colorful scarf also added to the factor. But the sword still intimidates some people. It's longer than a normal sword, and curved in a unique way. To think that he had found it in the arms of a skeleton.

Nothing interested him. But he took note of where to buy supplies and equipment when he leaves. Leaving unprepared would be suicide. He took notice of a jewelry stand as he was walking near the docks. He approached the stand and was greeted by a middle age lady.

"Welcome!" greeted the woman. Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Though he stayed silent. "What can I get for you?" asked the woman.

He reached out to the one thing that had grabbed his attention. It was a necklace. It reminded him of the very same necklace Elika wore. Her had necklaces rested comfortably on her neck and collar. Even after a year he couldn't help but still remember her. In the lonely eight years he had spent by himself, she was literally a ray of light in his otherwise bleak life.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for anything. It's just- this necklace reminded of someone," pointed Hans at the necklace he was holding.

"Oh, I hope she's someone dear to you."

"She was…" said Hans solemnly as he put the necklace back.

"Oh? Oh, forgive me, son!" said the lady regretfully as she held her hand over her mouth.

Hans waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "It's okay. You didn't know. And besides, it happened quite some time ago." He waved back to the woman as he continued to walk off again. But soon he suddenly stopped walking.

A man had crashed onto his back due to his sudden halt and had dropped the papers he was holding on his hands. "Watch it, idiot!" said the man angrily before he collected his papers and huffed away in irritation. But Hans couldn't hear him. His eyes were glued to the sight before him.

Right before him, anchored at the docks, was a ship, a trading ship. With a crocus crest on its side. It was an Arendelle ship.

* * *

**An Arendelle trading ship in Al-Bahar's docks! It's starting to get interesting. The past has caught up to Hans. I really enjoy writing this story, even though it barely got any views. So, to anyone reading this, Thank You! And please leave a review! I really want to know what you people think of this story. Is it good? Bad? Confusing? **

**Oh, and I am having a holiday after final exam. So updates will most likely come more often.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own both series, period.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Difference

**The Past is in the Past**

**Our Difference**

* * *

_An Arendelle ship here in Al-Bahar? _thought Hans. He thought he went mad. He noticed that the crew unloading their goods from the ship looked nothing like those he had seen during his childhood years. They gave off an unpleasant aura. Expecting the worst, he looked up at the top of the ship's mast and saw a black flag with a white skull in the middle of the flag. Pirates. _That explains one thing, _he thought.

He decided to stay for a few more minutes to watch them. One of them caught sight of him and approached him. Hans stood his ground and did not move an inch, even as the man gripped the sword at his side. "What are you doing here!? Get off!" spat the man. Drops of saliva came out of his mouth as he talked.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that- it's the first time I've seen a ship this big." The lie came very naturally for him. The man snorted turned back on towards the ship, but suddenly stopped. He eyed the young man before him suspiciously.

"You! You just spoke English," said the man, pointing his calloused fingers at Hans. Hans cursed his carelessness. It was the first time he heard English in a long time. His tongue just spoke out of reflex. _Damn it! I was so stupid! _He tried to muster a valid reason, anything to get him out of here.

_Tell him that I learned English from a merchant? No, I just spoke in my homeland's accent. He'll see through the lie. Tell him that one of my relative was a traveler? Too far-fetched. Or kill him and hide the body? No! You idiot! It's broad daylight. And his crew's bound to notice that he's missing. And I would prefer not to do that._

"Y'know, I just remembered something. I'll take my leave kind sir. Happy pirating uh- sailing, aarr…"

Running out of options, he did the only reasonable thing a sane man could have done. He ran. He ran away from the docks, leaving a bewildered and confused man behind. He ran to the inn and hopped across the steps, and entered the room he shared with Abbas without missing a single beat. He breathed deeply to calm himself. He sighed with relief as his heartbeat slowed down. He closed the door and sat on his bed. _That was close._ Though he could take them on, he did not want any bloodshed. It's too early and Al-Bahar's also known for its strict security and laws. He did not want to get into any trouble. It would be pointless.

Lifting his head from his downward position, he saw Abbas strapping his scimitar on his back. His chin now cleanly shaved, and he was not wearing a turban. His black hair was wet, seemingly having just gotten out of the showers.

"You look like you've ran from a ghost," said Abbas. He has prepared his equipment and looked like to be heading out soon. The both of them would probably never meet again.

"Not a ghost… but you could say a reminder."

"Something from the Isles?" prodded Abbas. He walked towards Hans while rubbing his shaved chin. He reached into his leather satchel and pulled out a small pouch, seeing as Hans won't be answering anytime soon. He threw to Hans. Hans caught it and tried to feel the contents. It felt like leaves. He looked up questioningly at Abbas.

"They're medicinal herbs, just in case. You seem like the kind of fellow that'd get into troubles." He opened the door and waved goodbye to Hans. "I'll see you later."

Hans scoffed, "I doubt it."

Abbas just grinned, showing his white teeth, "You never know!" and with that he left, leaving Hans on his own. Half an hour has passed, and he opened the pouch and tried to see its contents. Sure enough, it was filled with herbs. But amidst the green color of leaves, a single object stood out. It was white. It looked like a folded paper. Curiously, Hans took it and began unfolding it.

_To be idle is a short road to death and to be diligent is a way of life; foolish people are idle, wise people are diligent._ Hans read the text which was surprisingly, in English.

_Why did he write this? So he wants me to do something worthwhile before I die? _asked Hans to himself. _Does he want me to be diligent? _

Then he noticed the smaller writing near the bottom of the message. He had to squint to be able to see it clearly. _As a well-spent day brings happy sleep, so a life well spent brings happy death. P.S. Guess who said that?_

He knew who said the second statement. Leonardo Da Vinci. Hours of loitering around the Royal Library during his childhood had broadened his knowledge. He had no one to play with anyway. Now he's even more curious about Abbas. The man was clearly no simple traveler. He's well educated. And his English was very fluent.

Years of speaking Farsi and now people around him are speaking English? It felt like a premonition. He wasn't sure it it's a good one or a bad one. Sighing loudly, he folded the paper again and tucked it into the pocket of his pants. He should start planning his next destination. He licked his drying lips and took a swig of his water. Putting the water back into his satchel, he prepared for his departure.

Taking the red and blue fabrics, he tied it carefully into a makeshift turban, leaving a bit more to wrap around his neck as a scarf. He put on his gauntlets and strapped it securely. He checked for signs of dirt under the claws, even though he just cleaned it last night. It was clean enough for him. He then took his satchel and went downstairs. He took out his money pouch and gave a few coins to the innkeeper to pay for the room.

He headed out to the stables. Abbas' camel was gone. Now there was only Farah in the stables. She cried out at the sight of him, not sure if she was glad to see him or annoyed. It doesn't really matter. He strapped the bag full of gold by the saddle again and made sure the straps were on securely.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, Farah." Farah just gave out a whimper. "Oh, come on! I'm not that bad!" _Great! I'm talking to a donkey._

"Come on! Let's get you set up. We have a long journey ahead of us," declared Hans as he climbed onto Farah. He thought he should buy some supplies, so he stopped by the vendor he passed earlier this morning. It wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Elsa stared at the latest letters and papers on her desk. Her tired eyes read each paper carefully not missing a letter. She has gotten accustomed to her queenly duties. Every day in her office felt like a breeze to her. And most of the time, it's the same contents over and over again. Trades, trades, alliance, trades, ball invitation, trades, another ball invitation, yet another about trades.

She signed the letter in front of her with her signature. She put down the quill she held and stared outside the window, basking under the warmth of the sun despite being known as the famed Snow Queen. Her powers have become quite the talk among states and kingdoms for the past eight years. Some admired her, while some feared her. But only in her country, does she truly feel safe. The people loved her and she would do anything to protect her people and her family. Then she heard the door creaked open.

"Aunt Elsa?" a small head peeked from behind the door. A five year old girl with ginger colored braided hair tip-toed into her office. "How are you today, Aunt Elsa?" asked the cute little girl. The little girl stood on her toes to see what's on her desk, with no success on her part. Elsa could only giggle at her.

"I'm fine, Nina. How are you today?" Elsa asked her niece.

"I had a great day! Miss Gerda taught me how to cook bread! And she told me that my mother's helpless when it comes to cooking, is this true?" asked Nina enthusiastically.

Elsa smiled fondly, remembering Anna's disastrous attempt at baking bread. A portion of the kitchen needed to be rebuilt and scrubbed clean off the overly sticky dough. "Yes. Maybe cooking is just not her talent," said Elsa.

Nina now stood in front of her leaning on Elsa's knees. She said, "Just like dancing isn't yours?" Elsa's eye involuntarily twitched at that statement. She did not need to be reminded of her inability to dance. Her inability to dance was just as famous as her ice powers now, though that one fact never hinders the eager hands of possible suitors during a ball. Sometimes she wished Nina did not inherit Anna's habit of bluntly speaking out her mind.

"Where's your mother, Nina?" Elsa's attempt to change the subject of the conversation seemed to go unnoticed by little Nina. The little girl grabbed Elsa's hands as she led Elsa out of the office, away from her torturous duties. _Kai will have a fit when he sees those piles of papers, _thought Elsa to herself.

"She's downstairs, greeting Daddy. He just got back from ice harvesting!" piped Nina cheerfully, excited to meet her daddy after days of his absence.

Elsa groaned, "She should be resting. She's seven months pregnant." She was happy that their family is going to be blessed with another child. Though, she inwardly hoped that it won't be another mini-Anna. A mini-Kristoff would be more preferable. Two hyperactive children running amok around the castle would be a true disaster indeed.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" asked Nina to Elsa. "If it's a girl, I would put dresses on her. She would be so cute! And if it's a boy… well… I'll still put some dress on him. He'll still look cute!"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh lightly at her niece's statement. They had some more conversations about other light topics. Like Gerda's chocolate, the staffs, trying their hardest to keep Anna rooted in bed, the coming winter, Olaf's antics, and so on. The list goes on and on. And before they realized it, they've reached the front gates where Anna was enveloping Kristoff in a bone-crushing hug. Elsa swore she heard something cracked.

"I miss you so much!" said Anna while hugging (crushing) Kristoff. Kristoff's face looked like it was about to blow any second.

"He-hello, Anna dear…" he stuttered breathlessly. He tried to pry her arms off him, but it proved to be futile. She wouldn't let go. He had forgotten just how moody and emotional she could become during pregnancy.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did the wolves get to you again? I swear, I'll bite their tail o-"

"No Anna. I'm not hurt anywhere, and no, I did not encounter any wolves. You don't need to bite anything off. And besides, it's unhygienic." He held Anna by her shoulders and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Look who's talking. You share carrots with a reindeer," said Anna with a smile. They giggled, oblivious to their surroundings. Elsa loved it whenever they share this kind of moments. But the front gate is not the place for it.

Elsa coughed lightly to grab their attention. And that seemed to do the trick. They immediately let each other go with their face red as a tomato. Nina ran up to them and hugged their legs with her short arms.

"Daddy, Daddy! You're home!" Kristoff smiled down at his daughter, ruffling her ginger hair with his gloved hand.

"Yeah, I'm home. Let's get inside. It's getting cold outside and I bet dinner's ready now." The large blond man led both members of his family up the stairs before smiling at his sister-in-law. Elsa smiled back at him. The four of them then walked together to the dining hall as a family. The servants watched them lovingly as they walked past them; giving greetings to each servant they passed. Olaf joined them just outside the dining hall. His infectious smile spread across the dining hall. Even the servants could not contain their smiles.

Just like most days, their dinner was loud, full of warmth and laughter, a perfect image of a loving family. Elsa had never been happier right now, away from work and dignitaries and balls, just her and her family.

* * *

Hans sneezed loudly, startling a stray dog that was a few feet away. It barked loudly before it ran off down the alley. He bit his dinner, a loaf of hard stale bread. He chewed slowly, savoring what might be his last meal in a few days. _Yum, _he thought with boredom.

He watched from between buildings far not to be seen by the pirate crew in the harbor. Nobody had arrested them despite the black flag hanging on their mast as they weren't making any trouble anyway. The moon was high in the sky, shining down the harbor like a spotlight. He could easily see the crew retreating into the ship for the night, leaving just a few men outside to do the night watch.

He swallowed the last of his dinner and stood up. Farah was tied up not far from his position, not making any noise, as if contributing to the plan. He counted the number of men posted outside. _One on the right, one below the mast, two other playing cards by the wheel._ _This wouldn't be so hard._

A plan already formulated inside his head. He climbed the walls, grabbing onto windows and cracks, careful not to make any noise. He pulled himself up from the ledge he was hanging onto and pulled his scarf so it covered his mouth. His green eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint as he crouched, careful not to get caught in the moonlight.

Under the red and blue scarf, Hans smirked, "Let's get myself a ship."

* * *

**The fourth chapter. Still only one review, but the views are slowly getting higher. Keyword : Slowly. That needs to be remedied.**

**So Elsa and her happy family finally make an appearance. Both parties will eventually meet, but not in a few chapters yet. Please review and give some constructive criticism. I really appreciate them.**

**I don't own both series, period.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Everything's Fair

**The Past is in the Past**

**Everything's Fair  
**

* * *

He moved swiftly through the harbor, jumping across houses. The familiar weight of the sword at his side somewhat gave him comfort as he leapt gracefully across rooftops. He would never have guess that this would be his specialty, something to be proud of, stealing, hijacking, and robbing. He would have seen such activities with scorn, but now it's his way of living. How appropriate.

Using his right hand, he held as hard as he could onto a ledge. Using his gauntleted hand would make too much noise, and he didn't want to risk it. He swung his body sideways and grabbed onto the next building. The harbor is close now. He dropped onto the ground, careful not to make too much noise, and crept silently along the shadows. The men on watch were still in the same position as they were before. He tugged his scarf upward to keep the cold out. He's starting to get shivers.

He hugged himself to the wall. The ship's was right in front of him. All he had to do now was to take out those men, one by one, and silently. Hans looked around for something useful. His sight came across a fist-sized rock. It was decent enough for a distraction. He took it and made his way to the side of the ship. If he remembered correctly this position would be close to the one on the right side of the ship. Close to the front of the ship. He hoped they all have horrible hearings. Then he threw the rock onto the ship, hoping it would distract his intended target, _and not all of them._

Sure enough, he heard a pair of footsteps walking to the source of noise. With cat-like agility, he climbed silently, using every grip he could find to get onto the rails. _He's not here yet, _thought Hans. He waited, his hands started to ache with anticipation. The footsteps keep getting closer, and closer, until the man was in his range of attack. Hans gripped the railings with his right hand and like a wraith he appeared before the man. The man was about to let out a scream, but Hans silenced him with his gauntleted hand covering the man's face. And he pulled his left hand back, pulling the man along with it. The man fell to the harbor and Hans heard a thud. He hoped no one heard that. He peeked up and saw that no one had even seen or heard of what happened. _Wow… they're either deaf or really, really stupid…_

He glanced down. The man was sprawled on the docks. His hands spread wide and he was unconscious. He couldn't see if the man was simply unconscious or dead. He hoped it was the former, but he had to admit, with the man dead, there would be no chance of the man waking up. His plan would be easier. After all, the dead don't speak.

He pulled himself up and hid behind a barrel. He could smell the content of the barrel even if it was shut tight. Pickles, Hans hated pickles. After he escaped from slavery, he only had a barrel of pickles as company. After that he swore not to eat another piece of pickle ever again. Banishing the "Pickle Problem" from his head, Hans took a peek and saw that the one under the mast had moved to his other two companions.

"Hey, where's Erik? I haven't seen him in a while," asked the burly man to his two buddies who were playing cards under the moonlight. Hans tensed himself, readying himself just in case things go awry.

"He must be taking a leak. You remember how much he drank this evening?" answered one of the men playing cards. "Fred and I here have seen him gone off like this more than a few times. Relax, he'll return." The man in front of him, Fred nodded and said, "Shah's right."

Hans breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank you Fred and Shah, you just made my job easier. _He waited a few more minutes to see if the third man will return to his position under the mast, but it seemed like the card game Fred and Shah were playing had caught his interest. _Like fish in a barrel._

He crept silently and slowly and still keeping an eye if one of them had changed position. They hadn't. He thanked his luck and hid behind the mast. Just a little closer and he could knock them out. He just needed to get behind the wheel and they're minced meat.

He took steps one by one careful not to make any noise. A noise below caught his attention. He looked down for a moment and saw many pair of eyes staring up at him. He put his gauntleted finger in front of his mouth, motioning them to be silent. Thankfully, they kept themselves silent. _They must be the crew, _thought Hans. He should've known. Killing the crew would be too wasteful. They would be better off sold as slaves. After all, he had firsthand experience.

He climbed the railings silently and hid behind the steering wheel. He breathed quietly and prepared himself. With the element of surprise on his side, he struck out like a wraith. A hit to the back of the man's head from his gauntleted hand knocked the man out. Fred and Shah stood up in surprise and took out their daggers. Hans grabbed Fred's right hand which was holding his dagger and brought it to Shah's thigh, stabbing it. Before Shah could let out a scream, Hans punched the man with his left hand and in one swift motion, elbowed Fred's nose, effectively breaking it. He fell backwards onto the wheel and clutched his broken nose. He was about to howl out for help, but Hans was quick on his feet and rammed his knee to his face, this time knocking Fred out.

Admiring his knee's work on Fred's face, he realized that this was the man he encountered this very morning. Hans steadied his breath wiped his clothes from imaginary dust, "Whew, they don't make guards like they used to. That was too easy." He grinned before heading down the stairs onto the deck. Looking down on the prisoners below the deck, he leaned down saw that many had awoken from the commotion he had made. He asked one of them, "Who is your captain?"

They looked at each other. Some of them shrugged, "He's dead. A few of us died when this ship was taken. We're all that's left." Hans mulled over the information he received and started forming a plan

Looks like he won't need to threaten the crew to do his bidding. He just needed make some promise for them and they'll hopefully follow. Yes, the promise of bringing them home to Arendelle would certainly make them somewhat loyal. And just imagine the rewards dear Elsa would give him. He wondered if she would recognize him. He hadn't heard of anything about them in years, so their meeting would probably be surprising on both sides. He let out an amused smile when someone below asked him, "Are you here to help us?"

"For your information, I'm taking this ship from those pirates. By force. But here's the deal. I take this ship and I'll be your captain. I'll bring you all home to Arendelle. After that, you can go wherever you want. But you'll work under me until we get to Arendelle."

"What do you think, Smith?" asked one of them. He glanced at the man beside him.

"I don't know, it's tempting, but can we trust this man?"

"What choice do we have? He's our only hope!" another man joined in into the argument.

More of them joined in until it turned into a small chatter. Hans watched in silent amusement and nudged the metal bars separating them. All of them looked up, their attention now turned to him.

"You can discuss this thing later, okay? First, I'll take this ship, and then we'll settle the deal." Hans stood up and straightened his crumpled trousers, and fastened his sword.

"What makes you think we'll accept the deal?" asked one of them.

"Because I'm all you've got," said Hans with confidence before he sauntered to the door that leads to the barracks. He took out a small knife from his sandal, deciding that a smaller weapon would be more suited to close combat.

Hans kicked the door loudly, probably waking a few of them already. And sure enough, he heard startled gasps and the sounds of swords being unsheathed down below. "What was that?" one of the men spoke to his crewmate. They carefully walked to Hans' position. Hans was already down the stairs and waited for them. In front of him was a narrow path, only fit for a single person. They'll literally be lining up for the blow. Then a mustached man took sight of him and raised his sword threateningly.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked the man, "An intruder, GET HIM!" he yelled at his friends. They gave a yell before walking forward. Hans let out a sigh, and punched the first man right in the eyes, knocking him out. Then he moved forward and slit the next man's throat. As the man fell to the ground, trying hard to keep the blood from flowing, the next man launched forward with the intent to kill. Hans simply sidestepped and the man tripped over the bleeding man Hans had just slit earlier, knocking him out when his head hit the wooden floor. Hans looked forward and raised his knife. He moved and flowed between each man, taking out every man with an inhuman grace.

After taking out each and every last one of them, in front of him stood a man with handsome features. He had a scar running across his nose and stubble decorating his sharp chin. His brown hair tied into a simple low ponytail. He simply looked on with boredom. Hans was confused. "Are you the captain of these merry pirates?" asked Hans. He raised his knife again, not letting his guard down for even a second.

"What if I am?" he drawled as he twirled a knife on his fingers. _Where had that come from?_ Hans did not know where the knife came from. Did he pull it out from somewhere? Or did he have it all along?

"Well, I'm taking over this ship buddy. And you're the only thing left standing on my way." Silence loomed over them. Hans thought the man was going to attack him. But no attack came. Hans began to sweat nervously. This man was in a different league than his goons.

"You want to take it? Then go ahead." Hans was genuinely surprised. Take the ship? Just like that? Hans narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the man before him. "I have no love for this ship nor its crew, well, I'm sure you know that by now," said the man as he pointed to his fallen underlings behind Hans. "Like you, I killed their captain and took over this ship. And honestly, all this pirating has started to bore me." He continued twirling the knife on his fingers. "But…"

"But what?"

"Make it worth my while, and I'll give this ship along with my prisoners with you. Fail to entertain me, however, then you can say goodbye to your life." He now held the knife he was holding in a backward grip.

"That's a pretty tall request. Not sure I can oblige to that."

"We'll see…" said the man with a sickeningly warm smile. Once again, silence loomed over them. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for one of them to initiate the first strike. Then the man lunged forward.

* * *

Elsa dried her hair as she walked out of the bath. She had a nice dinner with her family. As usual, it was loud and filled with laughter and the occasional funny stories from either Nina or Anna. She was a happy aunt. But as she saw Anna's interactions with Kristoff, she realized that she long for a different kind of love. To have a man held her as Kristoff held Anna. To receive the exact kind of love Nina gave Anna as a daughter to a mother. She knew that suitors practically bended on their knees to get her attention. But honestly, none had interest her so far.

She walked across her large bedroom and stared at her mirror. She was just about to take the hairbrush when a loud knock interrupted her. She thought it was Anna or Nina, longing for her company again. But a deep and manly voice confirmed that it was Kai that stood behind that door. "Your Majesty," said Kai.

She walked to the door and opened it. There, stood Kai. He seemed out of breath and disheveled. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, for interrupting your night, but I have an urgent message."

"What message?" asked the Ice Queen.

"A man claiming to be part of our trade vessel said that he had barely escaped his ship." Kai huffed out the words while trying to find his breath.

"What happened to it?"

"He said it was pirates, Your Majesty. He said that pirates took his ship. He's the only one that escaped, he said."

Elsa tried to let the information sink in. This was not the first time their trade ship had been struck by pirates, but this is the first time a survivor had returned to Arendelle's coast. Elsa took a coat from her wardrobe and ordered Kai, "Take me to him."

They went from her room to the front gates the guards were watching over a man in a dirty outfit. He looked haggard and tired. He looked up from his sitting position when he realized that the Queen of Arendelle was standing before him.

"Your Majesty!" said the man as he bowed. Elsa motioned him to stand up. The man stood just a head taller than her, his brown hair was dirty and his face covered in stubble. A bandage was wrapped on his right arm.

"What happened to your right arm?" Elsa motioned to the man's right arm. The man looked at where she was pointing and he rubbed it.

"It's fine Your Majesty. My information's much more important than my right arm."

"You can tell me whatever you like while your arm's being treated. Come." Elsa motioned the guards and Kai to follow her. They passed many doors and halls before they arrived in the Royal Doctor's office. The simple wooden door was locked, the man inside was either asleep or busy reading another tome. She hoped it was the latter. She knocked the door, hoping that the man inside had heard her.

A man in his sixties opened the door. He widened his eyes slightly at the sight of his Queen before him. "Your Majesty, may I ask of your business here, this late at night?" coughed the man.

Elsa motioned to the injured sailor behind her, "This man requires aid to his right arm which I believe to be injured. Can you fix his arm?"

The old man coughed, "I'll try, Your Majesty." For a man of his age, he moved quickly and swiftly to clean and fix the arm. He moved with mechanical grace, obviously having done this job for decades. Then Elsa turned her attention towards the patient.

"Well? What is it that you want to tell me?" she sat down on one of the many chairs in the room. The room near the entrance was filled with scattered notes and tomes, and where they were sitting was the total opposite. It was clean and devoid of any scattered notes. Clearly the place was kept regularly clean so as not to hinder in a treatment.

"We were attacked by pirates in the south, Your Majesty. We were caught by surprise. They caught us in the dead of the night." He winced as the old doctor poured some alcohol onto his wound.

"How did you escape?" asked the Queen.

The man frowned at the memory, "I was pushed into a lifeboat along with several others. The captain ordered us to take a message to the Queen."

"Where are the rest?" though she had asked the question, she felt as if she knew the answer to that already.

"The sea was not kind, and I am the only one that made it alive, Your Majesty," said the man with sorrow and regret clearly laced in his voice. "But before I escaped, I caught sight of their captain," he continued, "I still remember his face as he ruthlessly killed the captain."

Elsa's expression softened at the grief in his voice. Clearly the captain and his crew had an unshakable comradeship between them. The man gave another wince as the doctor stitched his arm, clearly not minding the presence of the monarch, or he simply doesn't care about her presence and the clearly sensitive subject he's listening in. Elsa turned her eyes away from the injured arm. It's not the first time she saw someone being stitched. Kristoff had many run-ins with wolves in the past years. That got him a few stitches and an irate wife. That doesn't mean she liked seeing it.

"What is your name, young man?" asked the Queen to her subject.

"It's Darryl, Your Majesty."

"Darryl," she continued, "It's late in the night, and you should get some rest. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Regretfully, no, Your Majesty. I usually sleep in the ship. But with the ship now gone…" trailed Darryl.

Elsa gave a soft smile to the younger man. She put her hand on his left shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You can stay in one of the guest room for the night. Then we'll find a place you'll be more comfortable in and discuss about this man you mentioned. What kind of place would be more preferable to you?" She knew that keeping the man in the palace would only make him more uncomfortable than he was now. So she offered him somewhere to stay.

The man stuttered, clearly not expecting the Queen to be so considerate of his comfort. "Uhh… I think I would be most comfortable in an inn. It gives off a familiar vibe, Your Majesty."

"Then we'll find you an inn before midday tomorrow. For now, rest." Elsa stood up and glided to the exit, Kai and the guards following her as she walked to her room. The moon shined brightly in the night. Sometimes she wondered what goes on outside her country. Sure, she has visited a few other countries in her rule, but she has never ventured far. She has never even been to England. What are the late night dwellers up to at this late hour, under the moonlight?

* * *

Hans dodged the blow and immediately turned around. The man was quick on his feet too and turned around. They stood in front of each other, the now unused mattress in the barracks torn apart from their previous exchanges of blows. Not missing a step, Hans lunged forward and aimed for the man's neck, looking to end the fight early. But the man stepped backwards and pulled an empty chair from his left and swung it to Hans. Hans rolled to the front to avoid taking the hit, and now he stood in the narrow path. The familiar smell of blood flared his nostrils and the sounds of pained breathing came from those that are still alive.

The pirate captain took a sword from one of his fallen crew and swung it to Hans. Hans dodged under the swing. When another swing came, he tried to block it with his knife, but the man knocked the knife out of his hands. Hans took out his sword, which was clearly too long for such a confined area. So he made his way towards the exit.

The midnight breeze and the glaring moonlight greeted him. And the captain calmly followed him out through the door. He brandished his sword. His eyes now filled with a tingle of excitement instead of the previous bored stare. He smirked before he turned to his left, a barrel filled with swords and spears. He took a sword and inspected the weight. Then he smiled as he now held two swords in his hands.

_Oh, that is so unfair! _thought Hans. He positioned himself. Right foot in front, left foot in the back, sword poised and ready, and his gauntleted left hand ready to strike anytime. He breathed in to quell the adrenaline that ran through his veins.

Hans attacked first, the long sword meeting the two swords. Using the opportunity, Hans swung his left hand to hit the captain's face, but the captain blocked it with one of his swords. Hans pushed down; aiming to make the man falter, but the captain held his ground and pushed back. Not pleased with what just happened, Hans swung his sword again, this time with more force. They exchanged blows as each one dodged or blocked each other's blows. The sparks that came from their exchanges lit the night.

Their spectators, the former crew, watched in awe as Hans held his ground against the captain. They didn't cheer, afraid that it would bring down the wrath of the fearsome captain.

"Blimey, I can't see what's going on…" one of them complained.

"You're not the only one." They stood on their toes to see the bout. But they lost sight of the two combatants, though the sound of battle can still be clearly heard. They were caught by surprise when the two men suddenly stepped right above them. Only the metal bars separated from the the visceral fight above them. The two men locked swords, none giving away as their arms continued to try and force themselves to win against the opponent's.

"I have to say, I'm not disappointed," drawled the captain. He smiled, even as he continued to lock swords with Hans.

Hans somehow found the energy to grin back despite his fatigued body. He didn't know if he could keep this up for much longer. The man's clearly a top class swordsman. He's in a whole different league than his crew and it showed. The man had moved with cat-like grace and inhuman reflexes. Clearly trained and a seasoned fighter as well.

"Who are you?" asked Hans. His eyes narrowed threateningly at the smiling captain. The captain only continued to smile when he suddenly looked up. Hans' curiosity won and he took a glance behind him. There, in the distance was a flare, soaring through the night sky.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this fight short. I have some business to attend to," said the captain before he kicked Hans right in the stomach. Hans lay on the deck, the breath taken out of him due to that kick. The man just sauntered past him and twirled his swords before sheathing it on his hips. He glanced back at Hans, "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled a set of keys from his pockets and threw it to Hans' lap. He gave a lazy mocking salute before jumping off the ship and to the harbor, leaving Hans speechless as he held the keys to the crew's freedom.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! The fifth chapter! Not expecting me to be alive are you! Cough, anyway, how was the fight scene? Good enough? Boring? Not enough description? It's my first time writing something like that, so an opinion would be appreciated.**

**Please leave a review and follow this story. And for those that have done that, thank you so much.**

**And I don't own Frozen or Prince of Persia.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Dreamland of Memories

**The Past is in the Past**

**Dreamland of Memories**

* * *

"_You know what is that I ask!" said a large man with a beard. His long hair flowed down his back. His clothes were adorned with various jewelries and are obviously of high-class. _

_An image of a brown haired girl appeared. She was beautiful. Her messy hair gave off a certain allure that attracts attention. Then suddenly, the girl fell into the void. Her arms flailing as she desperately tried to grab a hold of something. But there was nothing_

_The man carried her and put her on some sort of pedestal. Then an eerie set of voices spoke. The voices, which sounded like a man and a woman, spoke in turns._

"_If you would have your wish,"_

"_Then give me mine!"_

_The brown haired girl woke up with a loud gasp._

Elsa woke up with a gasp. She tried to breathe in and out to calm herself. She looked at the old clock near her door. It's ten past two in the morning. She laid herself down on the mattress again, but found out that she couldn't sleep after that dream.

Sighing, she pulled the covers off her, not that she needed it, and walked to her bathroom. There, she washed her face and pulled her hair into a simple bun. She did not bother with any makeup. She was not presenting herself to anyone. She walked out of the bathroom, pulled her coat on from the hanger and walked to her office, for once, feeling like doing some work herself.

She took her time walking to her office. She tried to discern the meaning of her dream, but she couldn't make sense of any of it. She didn't even recognize anyone from that dream. She has never seen that large man, she has never seen that brown haired girl, and she obviously never heard of such frightening voices. Just the thought of those voices gave her chills, which obviously is not from the cold of the early morning.

Unlocking the door with her keys, she sighed as she looked on the pile of papers she abandoned when she went with Nina to welcome Kristoff home.

_Well, I better start working. Those papers aren't going to disappear by themselves…_

* * *

It was a few hours after Hans had freed the crew and now they have left the harbor of Al-Bahar, but still, with no real destination. The crew had begrudgingly accepted their deal as no one has any experience in leading a ship. Not that Hans has any as well, but they don't need to know that. He suppressed a shiver with his scarf as the wind of the early morning brushed past the ship. He still felt unnerved by the captain's behavior. How he had easily given up the ship, by how he fought. The man was clearly a trained swordsman, and not in any league near his crew. They had thrown the bodies somewhere and left those that are still alive in the harbor.

And that flare gave him an uneasy feeling on his stomach. He was interrupted from his thought when his stomach grumbled. He pulled a random crew near him and asked what kinds of foods are left.

"Only pickles are left. They have sold most of the other supplies, I'm afraid."

Hans grumbled and muttered curses under his breath. He was not going to eat any pickles, even if it is going to result in an extreme amount of stomach gurgles. He sighed as he watched the crew tying ropes, cleaning tools, setting the weapons inside as not to attract attention in case another ship passed by them. And the black flag tied to the mast has been taken down, replaced with a flag with an image of a crocus, Arendelle's flag.

A man approached him. His brown beard was wet as if he had just washed them, and his straight brown hair was cut short. He could see some grey in his hair already. The man was wearing a simple shirt and trousers. He gave off a certain aura that commanded attention, but he clearly not confident enough to command loyalty or respect. If he does, then he would have captained the ship instead of Hans, the thief who saved their life from slavery.

Hans crossed his arm and asked the man, "Have you fed the donkey?" the man simply nodded silently. His eyes showed that the man clearly has some questions himself, but he doesn't seem to be speaking up anytime soon. "What is it? Speak up. If you have some questions, then shoot away."

"Where are we going now? It has been a few hours and you haven't told us of our destination," said the man. Hans could not read any expression of his face. The man's face was like a stone, hard, stoic, and unshakeable.

"I've already thought of a destination. Our final destination will be Arendelle, but we are going to have some detours before we get there." The man in front of him nodded in understanding.

"Have you thought of what those detours will be?"

Hans tried to suppress a smile, but seems to be failing anyway. He chuckled, making the man before him looking at him confusedly at his sudden change in emotion. Hans decided not to make the man wait any longer and answered, "We are going to the Southern Isles."

* * *

Kai was surprised when he found the Queen's room to be empty. He almost panicked at the thought of what could happen to the Queen, but he caught of sight of the trail of ice the Queen had unknowingly left. He raised his eyebrow when he realized the trail led to the Queen's office. While she may be a diligent worker and a good queen, she rarely does her work without protest. To think that Kai lived to see the day Queen Elsa of Arendelle did her work WILLINGLY, though she could've done it during a better time of the day. Working this early in the morning couldn't be healthy for her.

Kai approached the door of the Queen's office and knocked lightly. Sure enough, a muffled voice of confirmation greeted him and he entered the room. Before him was the Queen with a reading glasses perched on her nose. The pile of papers she left yesterday seem to lessen considerably. He wondered just how long she has been awake.

"Your Majesty, just how long have you been here?" asked Kai. His voice was laced with concern. Over the years, Kai have considered the Queen as some sort of daughter figure for him. He'll be damned if he lets her get sick because of overworking.

Elsa looked up from her papers; she straightened the glasses on her nose and said, "Oh, Kai! Good timing, can you make me some morning tea? I'm very thirsty." She did not answer his previous question. Kai just stared at her by the door, not moving an inch, waiting for her to answer his question.

Elsa looked up again and stifled a groan with her hand. She looked at him, still not budging from his position by the door. Kai raised an eyebrow. Elsa gave in and answered, "I've been here since two in the morning."

Kai snorted loudly, surprising her that the man lost his composure, which isn't often, "Your Majesty! You've been here for four hours!"

Elsa looked at the clock near the door and gasped quietly, "It's six in the morning!"

"Yes, I can see that, Your Majesty. We must get you ready, I'm sure our guest Darryl has some important information for us."

"Oh, right, Darryl. Has he woken up yet?" asked Elsa.

"No, Your Majesty, he hasn't woken up yet. Should I do that?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, let him rest for a while, I'm sure he's very tired. And I remember I asked for some tea, Kai."

Kai bowed silently and walked out the door and closed it to give her some privacy. Elsa sighed and let her bun go. Her platinum blond hair flowed down her back freely. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed at the feeling. She still wondered what the dream meant. Maybe the trolls know what it meant. She could ask Kristoff to take her there. But he just returned. She doesn't want to separate Anna and Kristoff now that they just reunited.

Elsa turned on her chair and stared and the morning sun that was rising over the horizon. She realized that she was still wearing her nightgown. She should change into something more presentable.

* * *

"_The asking is yours!"_

_The weight of her body against his felt unreal. Just now they were sealing Ahriman, they did it. They healed the fertile land and they have sealed Ahriman. They have done the impossible. Now, he held her dead body in his arms. _

_Elika had sacrificed herself. He should have realized that she gets weaker as she healed the grounds. The signs were there, how she strained herself just to talk, how she limped after she healed an area. But he just turned his head and assured himself that she was just tired. _

"_You shall watch the ending of the light! I will be free!"_

_The whispers kept repeating itself in his head; it gets louder as he walked out of the temple. There, right in front of him was a pedestal. Carefully and gently, he put her body there. He watched as the sunlight shone on her, the way her brown hair got swept by the breeze. He remembered the visions they had on their quest. How she had died and how Ahriman was freed. There is a way to revive her._

_He looked at the distance, and saw four trees emanating light. He did not think, he did not say anything. He ran to the first tree. The trees were located on top of some structures, but it did not hinder him. His body was moving on its own now. He was now right in front of the first tree. He could feel the warmth of the light it emanated. He took out his sword, clenched his teeth and swung his sword, aiming to destroy it, freeing Ahriman and reviving Elika._

_The sword never connected. He had stopped mid-swing. Slowly, he lowered his sword. He looked solemnly at the tree. He would never feel the same warm light emanating from Elika again. He bit the bottom of his lips and imagined how she would feel if he had went through with his selfish desires._

"_Why?" she would ask, he would not answer. She already knows the answer to it. But her eyes will hold a look of betrayal, disappointment, and hopelessness. The same way another princess had looked back then._

"_Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." He had seen that expression on another's face. To hell with Ormazd, the world, the Ahuras. He would spat on them and sacrificed them all if it means reviving Elika. But he knew Elika wouldn't want that. So he did the only respectable thing he did in the last 8 years. He respected her wishes and left. He hoped he would find Farah along the way. But the thought of the gold the donkey was carrying only gave a bad taste in his mouth._

"_Where are you going!?" asked a deep gurgling voice. Hans ignore it. "You shall regret this!" this time, a sinister woman's voice spoke. Hans just kept walking to the direction of the cliffs, his feet moving automatically, but heart as heavy as lead._

_Then he only heard the sounds of the wind. He looked up at the sun. His eyes stung from the brightness. He closed his eyes for a moment._

"_Boy." A voice called him from above. Hans opened his eyes and was greeted by the strangest sight he has ever seen. It was a man, with graying brown hair and thick brown beard. His face replaced the spot where the sun should have been. Hans could only stare dumbly at the sight. "Wake up boy, I have sandwich…"_

_That woke him up._

Hans woke up from his deep sleep and was greeted by the same familiar face from his dream, holding a small wooden tray with a sandwich on top. "I have a sandwich for you," said the man.

Hans groaned and yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his messy auburn hair. "I thought you said we only have pickles."

"We did a double check, turns out we have a few loafs of stale bread and a few slices of ham left. We'll use them sparingly so we won't immediately run out of food."

Hans almost sighed in relief at the news. At least he still has an alternative to pickles. He accepted the sandwich and was about to bite it when he paused.

"What?" asked the older man. He looked at Hans expectantly for a reaction. Maybe the bread smells bad, or is the pickles bad already?

Hans lifted the top slice of bread and peeked inside. Sure enough, he found a slice of pickle. He plucked the offending pickle and threw it out the window onto the sea. The man in front of him could only stare silently.

"I hate pickles," said Hans simply. They did not press on the matter. Hans ate quietly and swallowed the rest of the sandwich. He licked his fingers for crumbs. Hans blinked the sleepiness away and looked at the older man, "What's your name?" he asked.

The old man looked back at Hans and answered immediately, "I'm Lucius, the former first-mate."

"Well, Lucius, you are now the first-mate again. My trust is not easily won, so I expect you to do your job well."

"Okay." Lucius started to turn back towards the door but he stopped and looked back at Hans for a moment, "And I'm also here to inform you that we will be arriving at the Southern Isles in five days, if the weather's supporting."

Hans nodded and wrapped his red and blue scarf around his neck but refrained from wrapping it around his head as a turban, "Noted," he said. He barely noticed Lucius' exit. Hans ran a hand through his hair and noted how itchy it was. He would need to wash it, again. He took a deep breath and he could smell the ocean, even from the captain's cabin. He hadn't smelled the open ocean since the day he got captured by pirates. He was brought back to a conversation he had with a certain princess.

"_Where would you go if you could?" asked Hans to Elika._

_Elika answered without hesitation, "The ocean. What's it like?"_

_Hans contemplated his answer for a moment, "__Well. In the desert you feel alone. You survive the desert, but you live the sea. I'd be careful, Princess, you see that. You might not come back."_

_She did not give a reply._

"She would have loved the ocean," he said quietly to no one in particular. He grabbed his gauntlet from the desk by the bed and walked out into the deck, greeting the morning air. The crew was already up and about doing their respective jobs. The familiarity of the situation roused a small smile on his face.

"So…" a voice startled him out of his musings. Hans looked to his right and one of the crew was sitting on top of a barrel, munching on a pickle. Hans curled up his lips in distaste at the sight of the pickle. The man looked young, probably a few years younger than him. He had short black hair and a cleanly shaven face, unlike most of the crew. All in all, he looked like he could sweep any woman off her foot. The man continued, "Is there any reason for us to go to the Southern Isles?"

"Why so curious?" Hans asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. The man in front of him chewed for a while before he swallowed.

"You had this excited expression when you mentioned the Southern Isles. I'm just curious. You miss home?" the man had deduced that Hans came from the Southern Isles, probably from the auburn hair that many of the people there have.

Hans chuckled. He leaned against the railing, breathing in the smell of the sea, "Something like that. Unfinished business, you see?"

"Many of us have those. In truth, I don't mind not going home to Arendelle."

"Oh?" Hans raised his eyebrows in interest.

"The sea has been my home for most of my life. Sometimes, setting my foot on land feels a little strange to me." The young man crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back onto the railing.

"Where are you from?" asked Hans, now interested in this young man before him.

He shrugged, "They said they found me on a lifeboat, alone. I was still a little baby, y'see?"

"Then they raised you?"

"No. They gave me to an orphanage. But after the first few years, I felt out of place. When I was five, I snuck out and boarded this ship. Best decision I have ever made. The crew tried to take me back, but I fought back and earned my place here. Though the captain died, bless him, I feel content knowing you saved this ship from those pirates. I owe you."

Hans waved his hand, "No need for those stuffs. What's your name anyway?" asked Hans.

"It's Ronald. Call me Ron." He extended his hand for a handshake. Hans shook his hands, happy to make an acquaintance with someone on this ship. He wondered when he became so open to people. Was it Elika's influence? He did warm up to her pretty quick.

"Okay Ron, what's with that guy over there? Lucius, right?" said Hans as he pointed to the quiet first mate standing by the wheel. Ron's eyes followed his hand.

"Lucius? Well, no one knows a lot about of him. He joined us about eight years ago. And even then he seemed to have a lot experience already. So he must've come back from retirement. But other than that, no one knows anything about him. He keeps to himself most of the time."

Hans rubbed his scruffy chin and glanced at Lucius, curious at the silent man's hidden past. _We still have five days ahead of us, might as well get to know each other, _thought Hans.

Hans and Ronald settled into a comfortable silence. The two of them not uttering a single word, just standing by the rail, looking at the sea. The wind was in their favor. Most of the crew was just lazing around seeing as they did not have to do much with the good wind helping them.

Hans wondered what crazy thought compelled him to do this. _Oh yeah, Abbas. Damn him. _The thought of the man filled him with a familiar heartwarming feeling in his chest, much to his confusion. It felt like he had known the man for years. He was sure he hadn't known anyone by the name of Abbas, but the feeling was still there. Shrugging it off, he decided that he'll enjoy the rest of the day while it was still peaceful.

* * *

**Haha! The sixth chapter! I should be updating my Avatar and Bioshock fanfics but I'm on a roll right now and new ideas kept coming out! The Arendelle Royal family will meet Hans in a few chapters, don't worry. Hans' family reunion will be the main course for a while. **

**And like always, please give a review and follow this story. Thanks for those that did that already. :D I hope my favorite "Guest" reviewer will finally introduce him/herself…**

**And I don't own both series. If I do I would have made a sequel for the 2008 PoP game years ago.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Homecoming

**The Past is in the Past**

**Homecoming**

* * *

It has been four days, and Hans could say that he has given up at getting to know Lucius. The man was simply unapproachable. Every attempt at conversation would only result in awkward silence between the two. He preferred to spend his time with Ron rather than Lucius. Having lived in a ship for most of his life, the younger man proved to be an expert at ships. He knew the nook and crannies of the ship, knew how to run everything, how each contraption works.

Hans stretched his arms above his head to banish away the sleepiness. He felt hungry. The few bread and the few slices of meat they had left were consumed last night, leaving only two barrels of pickles. And he's still not going to eat any of them.

He tidied his clothing and draped his scarf around his neck. He opened the door of the Captain's Cabin and scrunched his nose at the sight of Ron munching on a pickle. That's the only thing he didn't like about Ron, was his obsession with pickles. Ron waved his free hand, the one that isn't holding the pickle at him. He looked like he just woke up himself. Behind him, some of the crew had set themselves to work already.

Hans lazily waved back, the sleep still not completely gone from him. He tried to suppress a yawn but failed. Ron just continued to chew on his pickle. They had sailed for four days without any interference, and most importantly, the sea had been storm-free. That alone was a miracle.

"Lucius said that with how good the weather has been these last few days, we could arrive in the Southern Isles near sundown," said Ron, catching Hans' attention.

"That's good, that's really good…" said Hans distractedly. He rubbed his stomach as it growled and begged for food. Ron noticed this and chuckled. Hans glared at the younger man, though his eyes held no intent at hostility.

"You sure you're not going to eat these?" Ron pointed to the pickle he was holding. "It's the only thing we have."

Hans shook his head, "Nah, I can survive until sundown. I can buy some dinner in an inn later."

"Do you even have any money?" asked Ron skeptically. He was sure the man had no money on his person. And given the state of his clothing and his personal hygiene, the man must've been broke.

"Don't you even remember what my donkey's carrying?" asked Hans with a smug grin. Ron now remembered that the donkey's carrying a bag worth of gold. He was the only one who knew about this, besides Lucius, and thus had been tasked at taking care of the animal when Hans couldn't. Gold does not interest the young man. He actually prefers the simple life he has right now. God knows what he would even do with the gold. Living on a ship does not require any luxuries.

Ronald shrugged, and chewed on the last of his pickle. He picked a bottle of rum from a barrel and took a swig. Wiping his mouth and relishing the taste of rum, he sighed in delight. Glancing over to Hans, he offered the bottle which Hans took with delight. Hans took a few big gulps and wiped his mouth. He sighed in delight as well at the familiar taste of the alcoholic beverage.

* * *

It has been four days and Elsa has not have the dream that she had a few nights ago. She wondered if that dream is merely a result of her fantasies. She rubbed her eyes as she scanned more and more letters from various kingdoms. She straightened her reading glasses and took a sip of her tea. She pondered of the information Darryl had given her.

Darryl said that he caught a glimpse of the captain. And despite the unique features he described such as droopy eyes and a scar across his nose, there were thousands of people with that kind of description. He also said that he overheard the crew said that some of them would sell as good slaves in Al-Bahar.

She narrowed her eyes. Al-Bahar was far from Arendelle's jurisdiction. They were not part of Arendelle's trade partners, thus her kingdom had no say whatsoever in what they do as business. Despite all the powers she held, she now felt powerless at her disability at securing her trade routes. She pondered once more. The trade ships would need more security. And all ships would need men trained in combat, just in case. But hiring those men and training them, not to mention the equipment needed.

After cutting their ties with Weselton, Arendelle admittedly had a rocky economic problem. With one of the largest trade partner they had gone, they had to build other ties with other kingdoms. Tension brewed between Arendelle and The Southern Isles because of Prince Hans' actions. But after eight years, they have settled nicely, economic wise anyway. She instantly took a dislike to the twelve royal brothers the first time she met them, especially their eldest, the current King. His advances, while charming, and Elsa had to admit that he was quite a looker for his age, does not interest Elsa. Plus, he's married. It's safe to say that the relationship between the two kingdoms is strictly business.

Last she heard, the youngest Prince was stripped off his title and exiled from his homeland. While he probably deserved it, Elsa can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy that the Prince was actually free now. Well, probably. No paperwork, no monarch stuffs, no balls to attend, just him and the world. She wondered what the man was doing now. She would never forgive him for what he had done to her and her sister, but she could not find the fire in her to hate and loathe him like she did a few years back. Eight years is a really long time. She wondered if Anna felt the same way. Probably not.

She buried her nose in more and more paperwork. It always helped keep her mind off things. Just before she took a sip of her tea again, a knock interrupted her. She looked up from her cup of tea and was greeted by Gerda. She held a small smile on her face.

"Your Majesty, it's time to fit you into your dress," said Gerda. Elsa had almost forgotten about the ball. What was the ball about again? _Oh right… _It's for her birthday, which is just in a few days' time. And that meant suitors, dignitaries; Kings and Queens will come like a stampede into her castle. _Oh joy…_

Elsa stood up and tidied the papers she held and stacked them on her desk in an orderly way. She sighed, "Lead the way, Gerda." She knew where the fitting room was, but she liked Gerda's company. She was just like a mother to her, and her presence soothes Elsa.

"Princess Anna has already been fitted into her dress. Hard to believe that she's pregnant again. Her stomach kept getting bigger, again. Oh, to be so young…" said Gerda dreamily. Elsa smiled at Gerda's enthusiasm. She was enthusiastic too, but she kept her feelings inside much better. Despite being more open, she was still quite reserved. She opened up to people, to an extent.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what would be hours of fitting.

* * *

True to Lucius' words, they arrived at sundown without a single hitch. Hans could already see the lights emanating from the castle. The light seemed to be brighter than usual, though. _What's the occasion? _Hans asked himself.

They docked their ship in the harbor. A man large old man with a beard greeted them as they anchored their ship. The man noticed their crocus symbol and approached their ship, he said, "What brings you from Arendelle, fine lads?" he clasped his hands together.

Hans, as the unofficial captain, answered, "We're just here to resupply, and then we'll depart in the morning." Ron, who was standing beside him, raised an eyebrow. Hans gave a reassuring glance to Ron. "We just escaped some pirates and are planning to return to Arendelle."

"Oh dear, the pirates are at it again?" asked the old man. Hans nodded. "You can stay 'till morning. And it's free for the night. It's a special day after all."

"What's the occasion anyway?" asked Hans to the old man. The old man chuckled.

"Why, it's Harvest day, the kingdom is celebrating yet another great harvest this year!" Hans hadn't checked the date, but he now remembered that it's Harvest Day. His favorite holiday, because he could get out of the castle and away from his brothers. Though he had some inkling feeling something's missing from those memories…

Hans turned back to his crew and addressed them, "Well, since it's a festival, you can go and have fun!" the crew cheered loudly. "Just don't make any trouble!" said Hans.

He turned his sight back at the city and saw that the festival was taking place in the city square, not far from the castle. He concluded that the palace must be holding a ball right now. He turned back to the Captain's Cabin and took his equipment, his sword, his gauntlet and all. He wrapped the scarf around his head as a turban. He actually planned to enter the castle with ultimate discretion, but with the festival and ball taking place, sneaking in would be a piece of cake. He put the pouch Abbas gave him into one of his pockets. He heard the door behind him open and he glanced behind him. There, standing by the door nonchalantly was Ron. He was munching on yet another pickle.

Ron sighed, "You plan to sneak into a palace and you're not taking me with you?" He said the words with a mocking offended tone.

"Not to pop your cork or something, but it's too dangerous for a two man operation," said Hans with a grin.

"I can help you, Prince Hans…" said Ron as he swallowed another bite of pickle. Hans widened his eyes. He looked Ron straight in the eye.

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Ron shrugged, "I just put the pieces together. It's not that hard once you have all the pieces. Despite Hans being a common name, I can tell that you walk in a way no peasant does. You walk with your back straight and head held high, like you're someone of importance."

Then he continued after a few seconds of silence, "I also saw you when you arrived in Arendelle eight years ago. I was still a teenager, but I would never forget that auburn hair, green eyes and sharp nose. Do you remember me; a kid with an apple in hand, helping you up after you fell down to the fjord?"

Hans blushed at that embarrassing moment after he first met Anna, and the young teenager who helped him back then. _Such a small world,_ he sighed, "So you know what I did back then?" asked Hans. What he did in Arendelle isn't exactly a secret. He was sure the whole country knew of his attempt at the throne.

Ron simply said, "People can change."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. They stared into each other's eyes, not relenting. "So…" he continued. Ron raised his eyebrows at Hans, urging him to answer.

"What?" asked Hans. He clenched his gauntleted hand, almost not believing that someone had recognized him. He actually felt a little pleased.

"Are you going to take me or what?" asked Ron impatiently, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Hans sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he noticed he's starting to pick up.

"Fine, but don't fall behind if something goes wrong." Hans walked past Ron who was grinning with a pleased expression on his face. "You said you can help. How do you plan to help?" asked Hans.

"This isn't the first castle I've sneaked into. I have quite a lot of experience in Arendelle," answered Ron. Hans raised an eyebrow. He almost could not believe this kid snuck into Arendelle's royal palace without a hitch. Perhaps the "open gates" policy helped a bit.

"Fine, follow me." Hans waved his gloved hand forward and held onto his sword. He walked out of the Captain's Cabin with Ron in tow.

* * *

**This one is quite short than the other chapters. I've been having some sort of stomachache and I keep going to the bathroom. I can't really concentrate on typing, but I really want to type. School holiday is so boring.**

**Anyway, Hans and company have arrived at the Southern Isles and Hans is planning to break in and do something. I won't spoil it.**** Next chapter will have an epic espionage mission with gadgets, guns and blazing glory. Of course not! It'll be a simple old-school sneaking. This isn't a James Bond fanfic. ****Next chapter will be longer! I can promise you that. I seem to be in a trance whenever I'm writing an action sequence, whether it's sneaking or an all-out brawl.**

**I do not own both series, period.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Go Home Little Brother

**The Past is in the Past**

**Go Home Little Brother**

* * *

They headed towards the direction of the town square. Most of the crew had gone there as well, as Hans could see some men flirting with the town girls, or simply enjoying their drinks. Both Hans and Ron had tried to persuade Lucius into having some fun, but the old man preferred to stay on the ship. _Well, it's his loss, _thought Hans.

As they neared the town square, Hans could see vendors and stalls welcoming many customers. The streets were decorated with many colorful decorations. The people were having fun; children were chasing each other, playing while their parents struggled to keep sight of them. Hans remembered he would sneak out of the castle during festivals like these. No one noticed him, not many people recognize the thirteenth child anyway, though he remembered a boy accompanying him on his mischief. Playing and smiling along with him. But for the love of all that is holy, he could not remember the boy's face or name.

Ron took a free chocolate candy from a vendor. He ate it and hummed in delight at the sweet taste. Hans looked back amusedly at Ron. Ron glared playfully at Hans. "I'm a growing boy…" he said.

Hans scoffed, "Yeah, right." They kept on walking. They exited the town square, they were nearing the palace gates and he could see the gates. They were wide open and the courtyard was open for public while the royalties and dignitaries attend their ball inside.

"With this many people outside, no one will notice us entering the secret passage," said Hans to Ron. Ron nodded silently, not really surprised at the existence of the secret passage. Hans walked to the right. He walked past people and partygoers, gently shoving those that came in their way.

They kept walking until the area became less populated and crowded. They were nearing the cliffs. The castle was located by the sea on the edge of the cliffs, among those cliffs were caves. Those caves led to the one of the many secret passages the palace has in case of emergency. But no one ever predicted that someone would go in from the secret passages.

Hans silently motioned for Ron to follow him. Ron followed in Hans' footsteps and they pressed themselves onto the side of the cliffs.

"Watch your footing. You can easily slip here," warned Hans. He slowly walked across the cliffs. Ron tried not to look down. Though he was perfectly fine with heights, the thought of those sharp rocks can make anyone nervous.

"Have you ever slipped?" asked Ron. Hans did not answer for a moment. Perhaps it was a sensitive subject. But the man then turned his head towards Ron.

"Yes, I have," was his short answer.

"And?" pressed Ron, feeling a bit curious.

"And… my family only started to notice my absence a day later. Fortunately, I fell into another cave, though it was a natural cave, so no secret entrance. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, I was fine."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah, ouch," said Hans in a deadpan manner.

Ron could not understand how Hans' family could treat him like that. Sure he had lived in an orphanage, but at least he was well cared and the people there actually pay attention to the children, no matter their age. And the ship crew took care of him until he was able to do so himself. Hans was well cared, but it lacked a family's love.

"We're here," declared Hans. Ron saw a small cave entrance. He wasn't sure if it could fit a grown man, but it should be able to, right? Wordlessly, Hans walked to the cave entrance and crouched. He crawled into the cave. Not seeing any problem, Ron followed in. They kept crawling until Hans stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Hans?" asked Ron. He tried to take a peek but the hole's too small and Hans' broad shoulders blocked his sight.

"We can stand now, but not far from here I see a large gap. We won't make the jump." He got out of the hole they were in and stood up. Ron did the same. They now stood in a large hollow section of the cave. He could see bats on the ceiling. And true to Hans' words, there, not far from their position was a large gap. Hans was right. They won't be able to make the jump.

"Now what? Do we go back?" asked Ron tiredly. He wasn't looking forward to crawling back out.

"No, I'll go to the other side. After I got there, you'll jump across and I'll catch you." Hans said calmly.

Ron scoffed, "How are you going to go there? You said it yourself! We can't jump there!" he crossed his arm across his chest, waiting for Hans' response.

"I'll run there." Now Ron thought Hans was definitely crazy.

"Wha-

Before he could voice his protest, Hans had already run towards the gap. And then he jumped. With his gauntleted hand, he pressed it against the wall and moved his feet as fast and hard as he could. The gauntlet provided the necessary friction for him to run safely. Then he launched himself off the wall safely to other side. Ron could not believe what he had seen. This man just ran on a wall. Ron has never seen such act of agility. He has seen men swing between poles, but he has never seen a man run on a wall.

Hans called out to Ron and crouched down. Ron got the meaning and took a deep breath. He started running as fast as he could and jumped. Hans had extended his arm for Ron to grab. And he grabbed it. Both of them clenched and took hold of each other's arm as hard as they could. Then Hans pulled Ron up.

"You should teach me how to do that…" said Ron as he took deep, calming breaths. He looked over to Hans who had started wrapping his scarf around his mouth. Ron pulled a blue handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around his mouth.

"Run on walls? Sorry, but that's confidential." Though Ron could not see it, he knew that Hans was smirking under that red and blue scarf. Ron smirked back. Ron followed Hans as he walked through the maze-like passages that will eventually lead to the palace.

They had gotten out of that damned maze. Ron thought he was going crazy with all the twist and turns they had to take. He wondered how Hans even memorized the passages. Hans tried to push the wall before him, but to no avail. He motioned for Ron to help him. They successfully pushed the wall before them. It turns out that the wall they pushed was a wardrobe used to disguise the secret entrance.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" asked Ron in a hushed voice, not wanting to draw any attention.

"The ball is in full swing, so the guards will probably be stationed around the ballroom. We'll take advantage of that. But be careful, there might still be guards around here."

Ron nodded in affirmative, but spoke again, "You still haven't answered my question. Where do we go now?" Hans sighed and he pointed upwards.

"We are going upstairs, to my old room."

"Your old room? What, you want to take your old toys with you? That's so sweet!" said Ron in a hushed voice. Hans narrowed his eyes at Ron. Ron just shrugged, though his eyes showed clearly that he was still grinning madly.

"Shut up, and follow me quietly." They tip-toed as silent as they could. They walked pass the painting hall, and Hans noticed that his portrait was gone. They likely removed it as soon as he was banished. Trying not to think about it, he motioned his hand to Ron as he took a turn to the right. In front of him was a staircase that led upstairs.

They climbed the stairs quietly. When they got up, Hans took a peek from behind the railings and sighed in relief when he saw that the corridor was empty. They continued their way through the corridor. A voice startled them from one of the door. Hans stopped for a moment, preparing for the worst. But the only thing that came from the door is sounds. And the more they stayed silent, the more they could make out what those sounds were. Those were moans and sigh.

Hans looked left and right, counting the number of doors and the order they were placed. He realized that this room was Andrew's, the tenth in line. He was known for being a womanizer and his ability to sweep any woman off their feet. When he said ANY woman, Hans meant it. Women of all ages have fallen for his charm many times. He could still remember the trouble Andrew got into during his younger days. Hans thought that as he got older, he would stop his womanizing ways. It looked like Hans was wrong.

Hans decided to keep moving on. He motioned Ron to follow him. Ron still has his eyes fixated on the door, not quite believing what he had just heard. Though he shouldn't be surprised, there are always men like that, especially men with powers.

"Just a few doors from here," whispered Hans.

Ron followed silently while looking at the corridor in awe. It was certainly larger and grander than the Royal Castle of Arendelle, considering the many number of Princes. The ceiling was decorated with beautiful paintings and sculptures of angels. Ron has never seen such beautiful architecture, from inside anyway. He was sure Corona's castle was even larger. Breaking out of his admiring, Ron followed Hans.

Hans had stopped in front of a door. Ron assumed that this was his old room. Hans tried to open it and shrugged when it was obviously locked. He glanced at Ron and scratched the back if his neck in embarrassedly.

"Ummm… Do you know how to pick doors?" asked Hans. He grinned sheepishly.

Ron could not believe what he just heard. He didn't even have a plan to break into his room. And here he thought the man had all thing planned out, especially with the way he acted so serious just moments before.

"I'm a sailor! Do I look like a robber to you?" Ron was having a hard time at keeping his voice down.

"Well, with your upbringing I figured that you know some things… y'know…"

Ron deadpanned, "You did not just say that…"

Hans waved his hands in front of him to calm the younger man down, "Hey, chill! Weird things come out of my mouth sometimes!"

Ron huffed in annoyance before looking back at Hans, "Do you have any other plans?"

"We either force our way in, or go in through the window."

* * *

This is why Ron found himself hanging by the edge of his captain's old bedroom, struggling not to look down and think of his inevitable doom if he ever lets go. Hans already climbed inside. Hans extended his hand towards Ron. He grabbed it and was pulled inside.

Ron could see the room clearly despite the lack of any light source beside the moon. The room was very big. A huge wardrobe was placed near the door. A desk was placed right next to a door that was situated near the window, which he guesses was the private bathroom. And lastly, he could see the king-sized bed placed right in front of him. The room was covered in dust. Clearly, nobody had bothered to clean it during Hans' eight years absence.

Ron asked Hans, "So… what exactly are we looking for?"

For a moment, Hans did not answer. Nor did he give any indication that he heard him.

"A fire stone. I used to keep a fire stone around here somewhere."

Ron raised his eyebrow, "Why would you have a fire stone?"

Hans sighed, "Does it matter? Look, I think it's connected to something I experienced a few years back."

"Mind telling me what it was?"

Hans waved his gauntleted hand, "Later. We need to focus. You check the wardrobe, I'll check the desk."

Hans had found the fire stone when he had fallen down the cliffs trying to get into the secret passage. He found the stone inside the cave he fell in. The stone gave him the warmth he needed to survive through the night. On the stone was an encryption. A strange writing he had not encountered until seven years ago.

Farsi.

He had not been able to read it back then. But now, he that he understood, he remembered the letter etched there on the small stone. Every letter.

_In the name of Ohrmazd, _the stone said. He knew he had to retrieve the stone. He hoped that stone would give him a clue to the Ahura.

Hans silently clenched his fists and felt anger bubbling at the thought of Ohrmazd. Where was the God of Light when his people needed him the most? Where was he when Ahriman escaped?

Returning to the task at hand, He opened the drawers of his old desk. He could see various old papers, drawings, poetries, some short stories. He had done them to pass the time, since no one wanted to play with him.

He pulled out the drawers and put them on top of the desk. He dug through the papers, looking for a glimmer of red in the sea of papers.

Not finding what he was looking for, Hans sighed and asked Ron, "Did you find it?"

"No, not yet. There are a lot of clothes here. Hey, can I take a few?"

Hans shrugged, not seeing any problem with it, "Sure, but I'm not going to carry them for you."

"Sure, sure." Ron waved his hand nonchalantly as he dug through more clothes. He whistled in approval as he picked up a thick and expensive looking jacket. He put them on and admired himself in the mirror right next to the wardrobe.

"I sure look dashing…" said Ron. Hans snorted mockingly at Ron's statement. Ron glared playfully at Hans. He was clearly trying to hold back a grin, which he was failing at.

Hans leaned back against the desk, not bothering to tidy it up. He laughed, "We don't have all night. Keep looking," said Hans between laughter.

Ron laughed as well before continuing his search. Not long after, Ron exclaimed excitedly, "I found it! There's some strange encryption here…" he said as he examined the strange writings on the stone.

"That's the whole point of this search, let's go before-

"Who's inside!? Come out!" Hans had spoken too soon. They must've heard them talking. Hans cursed their stupidity. He silently motioned Ron to follow him. Ron pocketed the stone in his new jacket. They climbed out the window and made their way down.

With some effort, they made it back to the window by the stairs. Hans could see the guards trying to open the door. They had to act fast now.

Hans grabbed both Ron's shoulders and looked him in the eye, after he lowered his scarf from his mouth he said, "Go on back to the ship. I'll follow you soon. They'll need to be distracted."

Ron shook his head, "No way! It's too dangerous!"

"Ron, I did not survive eight years as a thief and not learn some things along the way. Relax, I got this."

Ron begrudgingly nodded. He stood up and waited for Hans to distract them. Hans took a few deep breaths, and went out into the guards' sight. Ron took this cue to go down the stairs.

Hans tapped his sword's holster on the ground. That got their attention. The guards stared dumbfounded at him, still processing what they were seeing. Hans let out a playful smirk and twirled the loose bangs that stuck out under his turban with his gauntleted left hand.

Before the guards could react, Hans jumped out the window by the stairs. He could hear footsteps heading towards the window. Letting gravity do its job, he used his gauntlet and grinded down the wall of the castle. He could see an open window not far from his current position. He let himself grind down for a few moments longer before grabbing the edge of the window. He could now smell the sea from his position. He looked down for a moment and realized that he was closer to the sea and the sharp rocks below than he would've liked. Effortlessly, he climbed up the window.

He tried to take in the room around him. Looks like he got in the storeroom. Hans tightened the holster around his waist. He said he'd be a distraction. That meant that he wouldn't need to be subtle anymore. Hans smirked at the thought of the things he could do to ruin the day.

Shrugging his shoulders, he kicked down the door. A startled gasp came from the other side. Hans gripped his sword tightly, ready for a fight. He relaxed when he realized that it was only a maid. Irina, if he remembered correctly. She has worked for their family since as long as he could remember. Hans genuinely liked her. She had treated him nicely, but rarely talked to him because of how busy she was.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Hans walked forward and brushed past the startled maid. She was still staring with her mouth agape. The towels she was carrying lay forgotten by her feet.

"Wa- was that, Prince Hans?" she stuttered as she watched the brown tailcoat of the man vanished down the stairs.

Hans walked down the stairs and looked for signs of any guards. He was sure they would alert the others about an intruder.

"There he is!" shouted someone from his left. It was a guard, and behind him were five men armed to the tooth. Hans quickly urged his feet to move.

He remembered every hallway, every nook and crannies like the back of his hand. He turned right but stopped at the sight of another squad of guards, this time armed with crossbows. He leapt to the side to avoid the bolts fired at him.

"Capture him by any means necessary!" said their leader. He knew that from the feathers on his helmet. Hans ran back to the direction he came from.

* * *

Ron managed to slip by the guards. Hans had kept his word. Some guards had left their post. Ron assumed it was to capture Hans. He stealthily walked around the courtyard, sticking to the shadows of the wall. Now the only thing standing between him and freedom was the gate. He quickly made quick work of the single guard by the gate with a hard whack to the head.

He smirked as he disappeared among the crowds. No one but Ron had noticed the slumped guard "sitting" on a bench near the gate.

* * *

Hans was still running. He did all he could to shake them off, but they seemed to multiply every time he took a turn around the corner. He was seriously getting frustrated. He jumped on a railing and ran across the wall, leaving guards with gaping mouths behind him.

From his position, he glanced behind him to see the guards had shaken themselves out of their surprise and took off to cut him on his way. Hans knew he had little time. Ron must've gotten out of the castle by now. His job was now finished. He just needed to lose them and disperse among the partying citizens.

He ran forward, his feet ached from all the running, but it did not stop him. He can rub his feet later on his ship. He slowed down a bit when he heard the sound of music in his ears. He looked down from the railing and realized that he was right on top of the ballroom. He could see many royalties partying. He could see his brothers among the crowds. They aren't exactly hard to miss. His oldest brother, Bjorn the King of the Southern Isles, was chatting with a foreign Duke while holding a glass of wine.

He was startled out of his observation at the sound of swords. There, by the door were guards. The leader urged his men to keep quiet as not to disturb the ball. They probably hoped to capture him without disrupting the ball. Hans did not regret that he would crush their hopes with his next stunt.

Smirking, he climbed and stood on the railings. The guards let out silent gasps at his stunt. Hans brandished his gauntlet and examined it as if looking for broken nails. The leader of the squad of guards seemed to have had enough and walked forward to stop Hans.

Hans jumped and grabbed onto a curtain. He slid down the curtain, earning the attentions of the crowd gathered below. He heard loud gasps from around the ballroom. He jumped down and landed on a table. Silence filled the ballroom. No one knew what just happened. A stranger had just intruded on their ball and he was standing on a table, examining their faces.

Hans was silently glad that he did not see any sign of any member of Arendelle's royal family in the ballroom. He did not need any extra drama right now. He picked a chocolate from a stray plate and sauntered across the buffet table before jumping down from it, still chewing the sweet delicacy.

The ballroom door opened and guards walked in, carrying weapons and armaments enough to start a war. The guests gasped at the sudden intrusion. He could see Bjorn and some of his brothers glaring threateningly at him. As much fun as this was, Hans had not thought of one important thing.

_How do I get out of this?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! And Hans finally meets his family, at long last! I had a little trouble writing the chase scene. Tell me if it's good or not. Though I'm pretty sure it could be better.**

**Oh, and I have a new story published here on . It's called Under the Stars, a Hans-centric story which is not a crossover. Here's the link : s/10485868/1/Under-the-Stars  
**

**Summary : Shipwrecked with nothing but the clothes on his back, Prince Hans learned what it means to love and to be loved when he stumbled upon an orphaned little girl.**

**Check it out guys! It's still just the prologue, so it isn't much… yet. :D**

**Review , follow, and favorite people! Thank you!**

**I do not own Frozen or Prince of Persia**


End file.
